El guerrero naufrago
by Darkyboy
Summary: Esta es una prueba beta de una historia que quiero hacer pero quiero su opinión sobre esta historia para desarrollarla como se debe.


Era una noche oscura en el pueblo escondido entre las hojas, las nubes cubrían el cielo para que la luna no reflejo su luz en los habitantes descansando, ni en los vigilantes sobre los techos de las casas resguardando la seguridad del pueblo.

En una calle abandonada, un niño de 6 años regresaba a su casa luego de haber ido a buscar comida.

Al girar la esquina el niño choca con un grupo de aldeanos, ellos al reconocerlo empiezan a encerrar al niño en un círculo mientras cogían todo lo que podían para lastimar al niño; desde palos y piedras hasta cuchillos y sartenes.

La turba enfurecida con el muchacho le gritaban obsenidades y le arrojaban piedras mientras el niño se cubría la cara con sus pequeñas manitos.

-Por favor paren. ¿Porqué hacen esto? ¿Qué les hice yo para que me hagan tanto daño?-decia el niño entre sollozos y gritos.

\- mataste a mí esposa y mis hijos, a mí hermano, a mí padre, a mí madre, por ti perdí todo lo que tenía, a mí familia- estos y otros gritos era lo que decían los aldeanos.

Uno piedra le llegó a partir la ceja y sangre empezó a brotar a chorros, los aldeanos al ver como el niño lloraba y sangraba se volvieron locos por la lujuria que la sensación de poder les causaba haciendo sufrir al pequeño yendo al punto de atacarlo con todo piedras, palos, cuchillos y demás objetos.

Al pasar una hora llega un equipo de 4 personas con máscaras de animales, una camisa manga corta y encima un chaleco de metal, pantalones negros con vendajes alrededor de los tobillos y sandalias negras, para completar su uniforme llevaban un tanto de forma diagonal en su espalda.

Aparecen en medio de la turba enfurecida formando un círculo alrededor del niño mientras liberaban su instinto asesino hacia los aldeanos que realizaban tan salvaje acto.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- pregunto el ambu con máscara de gato. -Terminando el trabajo que nuestro amado Yondaime empezo- grito uno de los aldeanos escondido entre la turba.

-matenlos a todos yo me llevaré a Naruto al hospital y le avisaré al Sandaime- manifestó gato a sus compañeros mientras se iba en un sushin.

Los ambus sacaban sus tantos de sus vainas y tan rápido como empezó terminó la masacre de los aldeanos y ninjas que estaban en esa turba, al momento llegó otro grupo que ayudaba en la limpieza

Mientras tanto en el hospital

-Quiero un médico y lo quiero ya- exclamó gato con Naruto entre los brazos inconciente. -Lo siento no atendemos demonios en este lu...-la enfermera fue cortada a media palabra cuando un instinto asesino la envolvió por completo haciendola llorar levemente mientras caía sobre sus rodillas

-No fue una pregunta, fue una orden quiero un doctor ya- exclamó furiosa gato mientras desataba más instinto asesino.

Un doctor llega corriendo mientras pregunta el motivo del alboroto en el lobby. -Necesito que atienda a este pequeño- manifesto gato al doctor. -Sigueme-dijo el doctor.

Ya en la sala vacía acostaron al niño en la cama y empezó a revisarlo con un chacra verde en la palma de su mano.

-Cuatro costillas rotas, un pulmón perforado, el brazo izquierdo está quebrado en 3 partes y el derecho tiene una laceración, ambas piernas están rotas, tiene un gran corte que va desde su hombro izquierdo hasta la cadera derecha y en todo el cuerpo tiene cortes más pequeños; a perdido mucha sangre y eso a simple vista- manifestó el doctor con cara de horror viendo la crueldad contra ese pequeño niño que lo único que hizo fue llevar una carga tan pesada.

Al rato llega el Hokage enojado diciendo -gato que pasó esta noche-.

Gato le cuenta lo que pasó desde que llegó a detener a la turba enfurecida hasta lo que dijo el doctor sobre el estado del niño. -Ya veo- dijo el Hokage con toda la tristeza que una persona mayor pueda sentir por la vida.

Tres días después

El niño abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es unos ojos marrones viendo fijamente desde donde esta. -AHHHHHHH- grita asustado el niño por ese impacto que recibió al despertar.

-jajajajajaja nunca había recibido esa reacción de alguien al verme después de despertar- dice el Hokage entre risas.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó Naruto?- pregunto el anciano preocupado al niño. -¿Porqué me hacen esto viejo? ¿Qué hice yo para sufrir tanto? ¿Es que nunca me dejaran ser feliz?- pregunto el niño entre lágrimas.

El viejo al ver al niño en tal estado toma una decisión que podría cambiar el futuro de tal forma que no se puede preveer.

-Hace 6 años...

Bueno esto es todo por ahora me gustaría saber si les gusto o no, esta es una prueba para saber si continúo con la historia o me dedico a mis estudios solamente jejeje.

También pido disculpas por alguna falta ortográfica o gramatical que haya cometido no es con intención.


End file.
